Blurred Lines
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Even after the hell they went through, it was still hard to let go. (Set after the 2010 Money In The Bank pay per view)


"You're insanely fucked up in the head, picking a fight with Sheamus of all fucking people! That man will beat your ass so badly one of these days that it'll be weeks before you recognise your own reflection in the mirror!" 20 year old Amanda muttered as she helped a heavily drunk Randy into the hotel room that the ex lovers were sharing.

It had been the chaotic nature of the Money In The Bank after party and Randy's damn stupidity that led Amanda to go and help Randy into their hotel room… in hindsight, she should've taken the offer to crash with Cody or Ted.

As much as she cared about him and still loved him, Amanda Rose Cena swore that one day that Randal Keith Orton was going to be the death of her… and not if but _when_ that day happened, she would haunt his crazy ass for the rest of his life.

Hell, Amanda chalked it up to sheer luck that she was able to get the drunken 6'5" 250 pound 30 year old man to the 2007 Hummer he drove, let alone stuff him into the passenger seat and drive to the hotel when she could barely see over the dashboard.

Amanda cursed her tiny 5'1" frame at times, having thought that by this time in her life that she would've been taller but hitting puberty at just 10 years old was a hidden curse, something she didn't realise until she was 14 and stopped growing completely.

"Getting frisky, aren't we princess?" Randy slurs after Amanda shoved him onto the California king sized bed.

"Drunk asshole…" Amanda mutters, Randy pulling himself up to a sitting position and resting his hand on her back, just above her ass. "You don't move that hand, I'm breaking it." She threatens lowly, Randy moving it up Amanda's body and resting it on her upper back.

But what he did next really unnerved Amanda… turning his head to the right, Randy leaned forward and rested his head on Amanda's bruised sternum (she'd have to yell at Sheamus when she saw him next for punching her there during the pay per view but right now, Randy was being... well, there's no words to describe him while he's drunk), the sound of Amanda's heart beating comforting the older man like a child seeking comfort from his mother.

"I still love you, Amanda… I never stopped." Randy says, turning back and pressing his mouth to her sternum, lightly kissing it as his left arm wrapped around her back and pulled her close to him as he pulled himself up, nuzzling his face into Amanda's neck and kissing it.

Amanda closed her eyes and her breathing became heavier… but she wasn't gonna get caught up in it, it was part of her past.

Before she could say anything though, snoring caught her attention and she looked down… seeing that Randy had fallen asleep, him using her chest as a pillow.

"You are a hell of a drunken idiot…" Amanda mutters as she unlocked Randy's arm from her back and pulled him up to where his tall frame could stretch out easier on the bed, leaning him on his side, setting out a bucket, Aleve and bottle of water. "But damn it, I love you too." She says, crouching down and kissing Randy on his forehead.

Amanda stripped her clothes and shoes off and headed to the bathroom, scrubbing her makeup off before stepping into the shower and getting cleaned up.

Stood under the showerhead as the coconut scented conditioner and ocean breeze scented body wash swirled down the drain, Amanda closed her tired eyes for a few seconds and then turned the water off, yanking the red towel down and drying herself off with it before wrapping it around her.

Ready for bed and putting her slightly damp hair in a ponytail, Amanda curled up next to Randy and wrapped her right arm around his torso, her tiny hand resting on his sternum as she drifted off into much needed sleep as his words still echoed in her head.

Sunlight hit his blue eyes harshly and Randy opened them reluctantly, seeing the tiny hand resting on him.

' _She's always looking out for me.'_ Randy thought, lightly kissing Amanda's slender fingers before turning to face her and resting his large left hand on her right hip.

Through the thin material of Amanda's white racerback tank top, Randy saw the bruises that marred her chest… in some ways, she acted like a mother to him but he still occasionally thought of her as his lover… and the times she seemed like a little sister to him were even more confusing.

But not as much as the times to her that he acted like a brother, times he acted like a father… and the times she treated him like a lover.

To both of them, those lines blurred a long time ago… and they weren't sure what to do.


End file.
